THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM
by stephomi
Summary: ...Or something like that. Sally needs a boyfriend. Unfortunately, so does Anderson. And then there's Sherlock. Who already has one. Warnings: Anderson.


Fandom: Sherlock  
Title: THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM. Or something like that.  
Characters: John, Sherlock, Anderson, Sally  
Summary: Sally needs a new boyfriend. Unfortunately, so does Anderson.  
Warnings: Anderson.

Written for the prompt:

i want anderson vs donovan going at it about who gets to ask john out.  
and sherlock at some point at the end walking by hand in hand with john saying something along the line of "too bad, bitches, the boy is mine"

* * *

THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM

Or something along those lines

Sally seriously wanted to slap Anderson. Their…affair, for lack of a better word, had abruptly reached an end when the man had 'suggested' (ordered more like) that she let him punish her for being a 'bad bad girl'. Yeah. Sally wasn't into that sort of thing and she really wouldn't have cared that he was if he hadn't tried to force it on her. The split may also have had something to do with the fact that she was getting tired of being his dirty little secret, as it were. So they were done with each other. Which was fine. And things would've stayed fine if he wasn't currently trying to be a potential-boyfriend stealing hussy.

With Anderson out of the picture, Sally had been scouting out potential boyfriends among the people in her life. She was checking out people she knew because she was at a position in her career where she needed to concentrate pretty hard on working her way her up the ranks. As a result, she found herself dedicating a lot of her time to work so she really could not be bothered to actually take the time to get to know someone new.

Lestrade was not an option. Sure he was pretty damn fine but well, he was her boss and while she was fine seeing a colleague outside of work hours (Anderson was proof of that) she did not really want to deal with the hassle fraternising with your boss requires. So yeah, Lestrade was out of the question.

There was this one cute sergeant, David, but he was a bit of an arse. And an idiot, for that matter. Moreover, he was definitely one to kiss and tell. It was bad enough whenever the freak deduced who she had been sleeping with; she didn't want a prat like David boasting about her as if she were some sort of exploit.

To be honest, at this point in time there was only one man she knew that would be worth considering – one Dr. John Watson. Sure, he hung around the freak a lot and seemed to somehow tolerate him but she could look past that. And yeah, he wore hideous jumpers but he somehow made them look ridiculously adorable. Plus, he wasn't unattractive and he _had _been an army doctor so surely he had quite a lot of stamina…In any case, John seemed like the best option so why not pursue him?

Apparently Anderson had had the same idea.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" she asked him after spotting a box of chocolates under one arm as he stood outside 221B Baker Street. "Those had better be for Mrs Hudson."

A disgusted expression twisted onto his face which, if you thought about it, was being pretty cruel to the poor woman who had to put up with the freak.

"What? No," he tensed up, as if embarrassed "I'm here to see John."

Sally crossed her arms and let out a mocking laugh. "And what on earth makes you think he won't be freaked out? I've seen him about with loads of women, he used to date that Sarah girl. He's clearly straight."

Anderson raised an eyebrow. "You have seen how he acts around the freak, right? And none of those relationships have ever lasted. I think it's safe to say he's not repelled by men."

That was true…but her point was still valid.

"Well we've never actually seen him dating a man now have we?"

"For all you know he just hasn't found the right man yet."

"Oh? And you're that man? I don't think so."

"I could so be that man!"

"I hate to break it to you Anderson but you barely had enough man in you to satisfy me, if you know what I mean."

"I beg your pardon!"

The argument would have continued if it had not been for the door to 221B opening. The freak and John were standing in the doorway. The latter looked bemused by their presence while the freak just looked amused.

"Sergeant Donavon?" John began, "Is there a case for Sherlock…?"

"Of course there isn't, John," interrupted the freak before she could answer, "Lestrade would've contacted us directly if that were the case. Oh, are those chocolates you're carrying, Anderson? Mrs Hudson will be most pleased – she's just inside." Then the freak had the gall to grab John's hand as if…as if they were _together_. "Come along John, we have a date with a deceased musician!" Then, as if he could tell how irritated Sally was, the freak _winked_ at her before dragging John along.

When they were both out of sight, Sally turned to Anderson and said, "This is all your fault."

The man spluttered, "What? How?"

There were both interrupted by their phones. Pulling them out, the two of them saw that they both had a new text.

Too bad, bitches, the boy is mine.

SH

Sometimes Sally really hated her life.


End file.
